Levi x reader
by Pointlessaot
Summary: You love Levi,Armin loves you and Jean will stop at nothing to hurt others and get to you...


You wake to Mikasa,your bunk mate,shaking you "come on (name),you overslept!

"wha-w-what?!" you say,bearly awake

"today is the day that the commander announces who is going to the old HQ of Levi's squad on a temporary mission!"

Quickly you jump out of bed and pull your uniform on,the shirt being partially tight as usual which unfortunately showed a small part of your cleavage,not enough to turn most on but enough for jean to harass you,you jump out the door with mikasa closly behind and run to the trading ground as quick as possible,which wasn't that bad as you loved running and was one of the fastest on the team.

-10 minutes later-

As you all are standing in rows saluting the commanders,you glance over at armin who gives you a adorable side smile,god you love armin not in a sexual or romantic why though as a best friend,well maybe a little bit romantic but still he's your best friend and you didn't think of him that way,you smile back at him,he blushes,a cheeky thought crosses your mind as you smile to yourself,until you realize jean is looking at you then armin then your body,he smirks to himself and gives armin a dirty look and armin scowls back.you tune out for a bit just day dreaming... until Commander Erwin is about to announce the cadets going on the mission.

"the cadets I have chosen based on there skills and abilities shown the following months are...Connie Springer,(f/n)(l/n),Jean Kirstien and Armin Arlert,who will all be accompanied by Captian Levi..." Erwin said with pride.

You and Armin looking at each other smiling,then you both look at Mikasa and Eren who are smiling back.out the corner of your eye you see Captian Levi staring at you,fondly.you skirm and begin to feel uncomfortable but carry on listening to Erwin.

-later that night-

"I can't believe I finally get to go on a private mission" squealed Armin,gazing into you eyes

You were sat at a table in the dining hall with Mikasa,Eren,Connie,Sasha,Jean and Armin you had bearly touched your food as you couldn't contain your excitement

"you know it's just a dumb mission, it though you knew that 'genius'" said Jean sarcastically whilst wrapping his arm around your shoulder,pulling you close to him.

This angered Eren and especially Armin

"Hey horse-face get your hands off of (name) can't you see she's uncomfortable?!" hissed Eren

"My girl is perfectly fine..." said Jean smugly as he smirked at Armin

A cold shiver went down your spine and Jean out this hand on your inner thigh and slowly moved his hand up your thigh

Armin piped up "she's not YOUR gir-"

You jump as well as most people around you as two porcelain hands slam onto the table with a loud clap,suddenly the person starts talking which makes you imidatly recognize the voice,it's Captian Levi.

"hey horse-face... I guess you get your hands off cadet (l/n) immediately..."

"S-sir?! B-but she's mine" murmured Jean

"I can tell you know she is not yours"

you feel a sigh of relief when Jean moves off you,you turn to Armin shocked and a bit embarrassed,but he hugs you and all your anxiety melts away,Captain Levi catches your eye as he leaves,he swiftly looks away from you when he sees you staring as he walks around the corner

"Are you ok? I saw him touch you again." said Armin as he gently puts his hands on your shoulders

"Yeah,I'm fine really I'm fine"

"Good,I don't want him hurting you"

"Aww Armin that's really sweet"

you hug him once more as you get up to go back to your room,you didn't like Armin that way no matter how much he loved you sadly you knew you didn't have the same feelings.as you walked back to the room you see Jean round the corner you can feel your anxiety coming back,your fast for sure but if someone stronger than you grabs you there's nothing you can do.Suddenly Jean runs up to you and pins you against the wall,your heart races your scared and alone,not Armin nor Eren,Mikasa or even Captain Levi can help you now.So you just scream at the top of your lungs but before you can fully scream Jean shoves his mouth onto yours and sticks his tounge down your throut,whilst grabbing you breast with one hand and pinning your shoulder with the other.he stops kissing you and whispers in your ear.

"you'll remember what I'll do to you next"

A hot tear streams down your cold cheak as he unbuckled is belt with one hand and still pinning your shoulder which is now screaming with pain.but the pain all of a sudden stops,you open your eyes after previously shutting them after Jean kissed you,and see Captain Levi standing in front of you with Jean layed on the floor behind him

"tsk...looks like this is the second time I have helped you tonight"

you nod whilst saluting him

"You don't have to salut me right now,you know..."

Still silent you stop saluting the captain but cover your mouth with your hand in shock whilst tears stream down your soft,cold face

"hey,umm I'll take you back to your room alright,.."

"um ok,sir"

The captain puts his arm around your shoulder as he walks you back to your room and sits you on your bed

"Don't worry cadet (l/n) I'll keep a eye on the creep over there on the mission..tsk..."

He puts his hand on your aching shoulder and he talks,it hurts but you don't want to upset him as in the morning your going on a mission with him.

"Thank you sir,I appreciate it"you sniffle

the captain pecks you on the cheek and leaves you sit there on the bed now consumed with more emotions,love anger and curiosity...

-the next morning-

You wake up and smile at Mikasa who is sat in the bed across from you,as you were up as night talking and about Jean and Eren and Armin and other boys,you get dressed in your partially tight shirt and cloak and after saying goodbye to Mikasa,you meet Armin and you both you to the stables to get your horses and stand with Connie and Jean as you all wait for the captain,you don't bother tell Armin about after dinner,as you understand that Jean only does this to you to hurt Armin.

"Alright brats get on your horses we are heading out now"

As you ride you and Armin talk about ideas,theorys and stories,you laughing and chatting and genuinely having a good time...until you over hear Jean and Connies conversation about how Jean would have me,him and Mikasa In the same bed and Connie laughed whilst telling him that it disgusting to think about,Connies right.you ignore them until,someone grabs your ass,Jean grabs your ass.

"Get off me,Jean!" you yelp

Captain Levi glares at Jean,who is smugly riding his horse right next to you and your horse

"dude,that's not cool,respect her Jesus!" Connie says confused

"Jean stop now" mentions Armin now chipping in

"Hey,leave me alone guys,she's enjoying it aren't you (f/n)" says Jean lustfully looking at you

"Cadet Kirstien,I recommend you take your hands of her if you ever want to use them again" scowls Levi

Jean takes his hand off you and mouths 'later'to you,you give him a dirty look,he replays with a smug-ass wink.after traveling on horses for at least 2 hours you finally reached your destination,you unpacked you food and a weeks worth of clothes in a room opposite Armins room,and 1 door down from Levi's room and the room next to you is Jeans unfortunately.For a while you sit on your bed and day dream until you hear a loud,cold,solid knock on the door,you open it to find Levi standing at the door,inches from your face the closer you look at him you realize you are the same height,well lucky for you not so much for him.

"can I talk to you..." he said in a slow solemn voice

"umm sure.. okay?"

You both sit on the bed,he holds your hands in his,and looks deep into your (e/c) eyes.

"I have been meaning to tell you something..."

"What is it sir?"

"Well ummm... ah... sorry I..."

You are cought of guard when the captain leads in and kissed you,you enjoy it and want it to last for ever,he sits you on his lap and you feel the tent underneath his pants rub against your leg which makes you quietly moan as soon as you moan he sticks his tough down your through exploring every inch of you mouth,but the. You hear a knock on the door!

"Shit,people can't see us I have authority and I need your friends to respect me and they will see me as equal if they know about us" Says the captain as he panics and jumps under the bed

"Yes who is it?!" You say as you open the door expecting it to be Armin

"Oh hey arm-"

Jean suddenly bursts into the room and locks the door...


End file.
